


Opening

by Fericita



Category: Mercy Street (TV), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Samuel wants Aurelia to leave with him, but the Ring has need of her,For Turn/Mercy Street Crossover day of the Mercy Street Advent: Silver and AU; thanks @jomiddlemarch for the prompts and @the-spaztic-fantastic for beta-ing!
Relationships: Samuel Diggs/Aurelia Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	Opening

“Come with me,” he said, and Aurelia knew he was sincere. He looked handsome in the Queen’s Ranger uniform, even if it terrified her to see him in it. Her employer wouldn’t mind, but the Ring would. **  
**

“I can’t Samuel, they need me here.” She looked up and down the street and then pulled him inside the house, the nearness of him or the panic of its implications giving her a feeling like she was being squeezed, tighter than she ran the laundry after a boiling. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. 

“To do their dirty work? Come with me where you’ll be safe. Where your son can be safe.” His mouth was very close to her ear and in that instant she wanted to say yes, to follow him and abandon the daily work. The drudgery of her servitude, even though it was now paid. The thrill of passing information along that would ensure a victory for the Continentals, but that also made her wake, gasping and certain she would be hanged for treason. She put a hand on his chest and shoved him a step back.

“You’re one to talk about dirty work. What does that man have you do? I’ve heard rumors.”

Samuel shrugged and pulled himself up to his full height, the cocked hat of his hussar dress making him even taller. “I don’t mind. I’m only killing those who’d be happy to see me dead. Those who were happy to see me near it.”

The back door opened and closed and Aurelia didn’t wait to see if it was Cicero or Peggy or Major Andre. She pushed Samuel through the front door, hissing “I’ll send word. Go!”

Samuel smiled at her as he left, tipping his hat to her like it was a courting call and she lived in this house instead of served in it. And for just a moment, before she got back to the laundry and the new ciphering Anna was waiting for, she let herself imagine what that would be like.


End file.
